fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Miwa Watanabe
Miwa Watanabe is one of the main characters and students from Starlight Academy. She is energetic and passionate personality, her choice in cards reflects this. She is one of the main characters from Pulse Star Aikatsu. Miwa Watanabe She is the best friend of Aiya, were always together and she knows Aiya ability to see the auras of the Idols. Comes from a rich family and loves to create songs from Aiya poems. Also has a habit of seeking information about the idols. She wants Aiya to be in the academy so that in future they can make a duo of idols like Masquerade, even she took Aiya to enter the academy. She is very kind but energetic too, sometimes not account when it hurts others. In the second season she become a solo idol but she always hep Aiya and Akane and to perform together, she is the image girl of Swan Queen a mark of cosmetics and she have to a TV series called "Prism Miwa". In the third season she becomes....the director of a idol school!? Appearance Coming soon... Personality She is a king but energetic too, she have the habit to causing problems and always depend in Aiya to help her to solve them. She likes so much to be with Aiya and learn more about the idol world. When she have a idea she never will give up on it. Background Plot Coming soon... Idol Her favorite brand is Magical Toy because she likes her aikatsus to be fun for everyone. Her idol aura is composed by fireworks. She don't have a specific catchphrase but she says a lot "Great and Rare". Clothes Starlight Academy *Orange Stage *Alive Luminous Coord *Alive Super Mirage Coord Loli Gothic *Stripped Gothic Coord *Unknows Coords *Glass Orange Coord - Designed By Aiya Atsuko Futuring Girl *Prism Cyber Coord *Neo Lucky Coord *Robot Orange Coord - Designed by Aiya *Neo Coord - Designed By Aiya Angely Sugar *Valentine Style Coord *Ice Blue Frill Coord *Fine Blue Coord *Unknows Coords Spicy Ageha *Jewelry Emerald Coord *Ageha Logo Coord *Glitter Rose Coord Happy Rainbow *Happy Funky Coord Magical Toy *Circus Green Coord *Aqua Eye Coord *Magical Spirit Coord - Premium Dress *Retro Orenge Coord *Rhythm Magician Coord *Smile Coord *Pony Land Coord *Happiness Collector Coord - Premium Dress *Alegro Arabesque Shower Coord - Legendary Premium Dress Aurora Fantasy *Energetic Wish Coord - Designed by Aira Swing Rock *Hot Devil Coord Bohemian Sky *Self Stripe Coord *Ethinic Fringe Coord Fighting Femenine *Burning fire Blue Coord Street Hop *Street Champion Coord Universe Star *Italy Travel Coord *Dog Caramel Coord *Little Cosmos Orange Coord *Ribbon Fantasy Coord - Premium Dress *Queen Swan Coord *Super Galaxy Cute Coord *Legendary Emperor Swan Coord (Legendary Dress) Relationships Aiya Atsuko '- Is her best friend in the world. 'Akane Himeko - They usually fight but they are good friends. More comming soon... Songs *Calendar Girl *Take me Higher *Move on Now *Angel Snow *Growing For a Dream *Idol Activities *Glass Doll *Diamond Happy Fan Series Songs *Serious Girl *Rainbow + Color *Music Future *Mirror Candle *Let's eat chocolate *Time to wake up Special Appeal Solo *Sexy Flash *Angel Arrow *Cool Flash *Butterfly Flip *Cosmo Showtime ~ Cosmo Premium Ride *Universe Premium Ride *Swan Crystalize - Swan Crystalize Premium Duo *Good Coord Special Appeal *Step Rocket *Swan Crystalize *Burn flame out! Group *Melody Musical *Cosmos Aurora *White Cream Chocolate *World Flags! *Bubbles kiss *Universe tri star *Flowers and Kisses Etymology Miwa - Beautiful Harmony Watanabe - crossing the border Memorable Quotes Trivia *Date of Birthday: 13 of May *Sign: Taurus *Favorite Food: Pudding *Dislike Food: Anything *Special Skill: She knows everything about idols & dance *Her favorite brand is Magical Toy. *Her favorite songs is Signalize. * She have short hair but she likes to use appliques Category:Pulse Star Aikstau Category:User: Nattsysakura